


The Harem of Uzumaki Naruto

by Dannychu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Harems, Rewrite, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannychu/pseuds/Dannychu
Summary: Gender Bender AU!Naruto has known that he's the holder of the Nine Tails for a while. The demon was his only friend during his childhood after all. He lived his childhood hoping to become the Hokage. Until one day the beast had told him that his destiny was not to become the Hokage but to find his lost wives.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Prolouge

I always had a feeling that I was different...

A little blonde sat on top of Hokage Rock.

That there must be a reason why the village hated me...

The little blonde looked to his side.

Who would have thought that by finding out why...

The little blonde gave a big smile to the fox next to him.

I would find my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2- His Normal Day

Thumps echoed through Konoha Forest as two bodies were running through the bushes with great speed. One was a blonde human boy and the other a small orange fox.

"Hey, wait up!" the boy called as he stopped making the fox stop as well. 

"You're still lack stamina Naruto." the fox smirked up at him as he walked back to the blonde.

The human, Naruto, glared at the smug creature, "I just didn't want to waste my energy before I go to the ninja exam, Kurama!" he explained only to pout when the fox just gave a sarcastic nod.

"Of course Naruto. Shouldn't we get going? Class should be starting soon." Kurama said making the the boy nod cheerfully.

"Yeah I can't wait to show them my new technique!" when his companion looked at him in confusion he said, "You'll see!" The blonde didn't say anything else and began to walk back the way they came. Kurama could only sigh in sudden exhaustion and follow as he thought about what Naruto could have up his sleeve to get attention this time.

When they reached close to the opening of the forest, Naruto turned to the fox with a sad frown to which the latter just smile at. "It's okay Naruto. I'm still going to be with you like always." once the blonde nodded he said, "Let's do this." 

The boy opened his jumpsuit and touched the seal on his stomach before saying, "See you later buddy.." he turned the seal and watched as his fox friend faded back into it. The blonde sighed as he felt a bit of loneliness fall upon him but didn't let it stop him from continuing on his path.

Naruto soon reached Konoha's Ninja School and walked in. He hit with the sound of kids talking in the class and took a deep breath before shouting, "GOOD MORNING!" He wasn't surprised by the silence that greet him back except for his teacher, Iruka.

"Nice of you show up so loudly and late as well Naruto, now take your seat." the blonde gave a nervous chuckle before going to take his seat. He sat next to the bane of his existence, Sasuke Uchiha, who was the one girl who Naruto actually wanted to hit besides Sakura Haruno, who sat in the back of him, glaring. So annoying.. he thought.

"Okay everyone, today we're going to practice the transformation jutsu! Get in one line!" The students groaned except for Naruto who cheered mentally at the chance of using his new technique. Iruka began the exercise.

"Sakura Haruno!" The pinkette went up and did the jutsu correctly. "Well done." She turned to Sasuke for acknowledgement, only to get none. Naruto smirked inwardly and he heard Kurama laughing in his head. "Sasuke Uchiha!"

The brunette went up with the same stoic look only her face that she always has and did the jutsu. Iruka nodded when she did it perfectly. "Naruto Uzumaki!" The blonde walked up and felt all eyes on him. He smirked.

"Transform!" he was enveloped in a puff of smoke briefly before it cleared up enough for a blonde woman to be seen. Iruka gawked before he was launched by the force his nosebleed. The blonde boy change back and laughed at his teacher.

Oh Naruto... Kurama sighed in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to start off with the first episode of Naruto while changing it up a bit. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3- His Struggle

" Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out and two puffs of smoke sprang up beside him. He smiled before frowning when he saw that they were discolored and sick looking. "Kurama I can't get it!" he complained to the fox who watched him with a smirk.

The fox walked to him, "Do I look like I can do hand signs or jutsus?" he raised one of his paws and waved it in emphasis. "Why do you even want to be a ninja?" 

The blonde gawked at him before saying, "To become Hokage and for the village to recognize me!" Kurama gave him a wary look.

"What's the point of trying to please the scumbags of this village? They treat you like crap for something you had no control of even though you were a child and have the gall to keep the truth away from you! If you ask me, I think it would be better if we just leave." The nine tailed fox looked annoyed as he thought about the villagers.

A chuckle left Naruto's lips and Kurama looked at him, "That just gives me more reason to make them acknowledge me!" He gave the orange fox a closed eyed smile that the latter just scoffs at. The blonde goes back to practicing.

" Clone Jutsu! Damn it!"

Next Day

Naruto sat in class holding his head. 'I couldn't get the jutsu! What am I gonna do?!' The blonde sighed. 'Maybe he'll test something else. Please let him test something else!'

Iruka came into the class and began to speak. "We will now start the final exam. When your name is call proceed to the testing room. The final will be on the cloning jutsu." He announced.

'Oh you gotta be kidding me!'

Time Skip to Naruto's turn.

Come on! You can do this! Believe it. The blonde got in his stance, "Clone Jutsu!" There was a poof behind him and when he turned, the boy gulped as he saw that the clones were discolored like before. When he looked back at the judges he saw Iruka twitching.

"You fail!" The blonde felt suddenly felt ill. 

The other teacher, Mitsuki, stepped in and said, "Iruka-sensei, he's off but his moves weren't bad and he did hang in there and replicate. This is his third try so you know he really wants to become a ninja. We could cut him a break and pass him." Naruto beamed at this.

Iruka having none of it responded, "Mizuki-sensei the other students created at least three effective replications but Naruto could only replicate two non functioning ones. I can't pass him." Naruto could scowl as he heard the final decision.

'Naruto'...Kurama felt for the boy.

Time Skip

All the children bragged to each other about passing the ninja exam and their parents congratulated them for it. Naruto could only watch from a distant swing as his fellow classmates celebrated their graduation with their headbands on. His eyes devoid of their usual light. He could distantly hear two women gossiping about him but couldn't bring himself to care.

'I need Kurama.' Just as he went to unlock the seal, he was interrupted by Mizuki who approached him with a smile.

"Hey wanna talk for a bit?" The teacher asked him. He wanted company so he nodded and followed the man when he walked away.


	4. His Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and underlined text = Kurama  
> Italics= Normal thoughts

Naruto and Mizuki sat on a roof and talked. The older man tried to explain that Iruka just wants whats best for Naruto but the boy was still skeptical.  _I really wanted to graduate._ he thought to himself and Kurama.

"what if I told you a secret?" Mizuki smirked to the blonde who turned to him with a curious expression.  _A secret..._

**I don't know about this Naruto.**  Kurama warned but like most of his dialogue in the seal, it went unheard.

**Time Skip**

"Let's see. The first one is...multi shadow clone jutsu. Ugh not this again!" Naruto complained as he read a scroll that Mizuki had told him about. The Scroll Of Sealing. He sat in the Konoha Forest and contemplated releasing Kurama for him to see but decided not to because someone could show up at any second.

He looked the scroll over again and nodded. "If this is what it takes to graduate then...Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He began to practice. 

After a while he got tired so he sat down to rest with the scroll tied to his back. Suddenly a shadow covered him. The blonde looked up to see Iruka looking down at him with a twitchy smile.

"It's all over!" Iruka said to him. Naruto gave him a nervous smile and began to tell him about the jutsu he had learnt. 

"So if I show you this jutsu, you'll let me graduate right?" he said in conclusion. 

Iruka narrowed his eyes, "Who told you that?" 

"Mizuki-sensei! He told me where to find the scroll!" It was then that it hit Iruka what Mizuki was planning. It was too late though. A bunch of kunais came toward them.

**Naruto move!**  Kurama screeched and it actually reached the boy, who in a split second grabbed Iruka and pulled them out of the way. The kunais hit the tree that was behind them. Naruto watched in horror as Mizuki came out of the trees and onto a branch.

"W-what's going on?!" he asked in terror.

Iruka looked at his student and said,"Naruto don't let him get the scroll! Mizuki is using you!" Naruto put himself on guard as he heard that.

"Naruto he's just saying that because he doesn't want you to have the scroll." Mizuki said in his defense.

"Don't listen to him Naruto! He's lying!" Iruka cried.

Mizuki smirked, "Oh I'll tell you who's lying."

"No Mizuki!"

"They've been lying to you your whole life since the decree 12 years ago."  _Kurama, this must be what you used to tell me about._

"What decree?" Naruto asked though he already had an idea.

"Don't tell him it's forbidden!" Iruka stepped in.

"No one could tell you that the nine tailed fox is inside you."  _I knew it._ Naruto thought. "You're the beast that killed Iruka's parents! That's why he never passed you."

_Wait what? Iruka-sensei's parents? I didn't know about that._ The blonde suddenly felt sick again. _Is this why he never let me_ _graduate? Revenge?_

"You maybe right." Mizuki and Naruto turned to Iruka when he said that. Naruto felt a ting of betrayal at those words because even though he gave the man a hard time, Iruka was one of the few people who he thought never judged him for what he was.

"But Naruto isn't that monster. He's one of a kind, works hard, puts his whole heart into everything he does even the silly things. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him but his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what makes him different from the nine tailed fox. He's not the beast. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden In the Leaves." Iruka smirked at Mizuki.

_Iruka-sensei._  Naruto was crying as looked at his teacher, who turned to him and smiled. Mizuki suddenly started laughing.

"I was going to save you for later Iruka but I changed my mind." he pulled out his shuriken and ran towards Iruka with it but was stopped by a punch to the face that sent him to the ground. When he looked up he saw it was Naruto, who looked at him with red eyes.

" **If you ever touch my sensei, I'll kill you!** " The boy said with a distorted voice that caught Mizuki and Iruka off guard. 

The man laughed again, "You little punk, I could take you out with one move."

" **Try it. I'll give it back to you a thousand fold.** " Naruto said with a hand sign in place. Mizuki ran at him. The blonde suddenly shouted, " **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Iruka's eyes widen as he saw a large group of Naruto clones appear around Mizuki. The silver haired man looked at the clones around him a fell down.

All the clones smirked, "Well if you're not coming to us. We're coming to you." That was the only warning Mizuki had before he was pummeled by the them. After a while, all that was left was a bruised Mizuki, Naruto and Iruka.

The blonde scratched the back of his head, "I guess I got carried away. Are you okay, Iruka-sensei." The teacher nodded as he watched the boy with newfound admiration.

"Hey Naruto come over here for a sec. I wanna give you something." The boy went over to him curiously. "Close your eyes." Iruka instructed and Naruto complied. After a while the boy started to fidget.

"How much longer sensei?" he asked.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." The teacher said. When Naruto opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that Iruka didn't have on his headband. Iruka smiled and said. "Congratulations, you graduate!"

Naruto could only gape at the man before pouncing on him happily.

**I guess they aren't all scumbags in Konoha.**  The nine tailed fox said as he felt Naruto's happiness through the seal.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read ahead of this story on my Wattpad under the same name.


End file.
